


Of all the stars you still shine brighter than most

by liyumpeyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is a chaptered work so this is just chapter 1!, but in this chaoter they meet for the first (second) time and get eachother off on the roof, i promise I havent entirely strayed off your initially prompt!!, in matching couples costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyumpeyn/pseuds/liyumpeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Then it's like things slow down a bit, like, if they were in a movie, a dazzling spotlight would drop down from the ceiling and illuminate the magnificent "O" his mouth makes as Harry leans forward into the detergent shelf and a whole row of detergent boxes clatter to the floor. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry almost wishes it would slow down so he would have time to catch each box before it hit the floor and so he wouldn't make eye contact with him like he was a goddamn loon. He's not that lucky... Never has been.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all the stars you still shine brighter than most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimberley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberley/gifts).



The first time Harry sees Louis isn't the first time he truly has seen him. The supermarket had been warm when they'd first met in the frozen foods aisle, a power outage meaning the icecreams and frozen pastries were being pulled from the the freezers as water pooled at the worker's feet. Harry had seen him at the opposite end of the aisle, cart loaded with sweets and chips and six packs of coke and lemonade. He backed out of the aisle upon seeing he wouldn't be able to make it through and Harry followed soon after, staring down each passing aisle should he see him staring down the other end again.

He was passing the hygiene aisle when he saw him again, staring up at the rows of pads and tampons. One might have thought for a moment that he was on a shopping run for a girlfriend. But the next moment, as Harry cocked his hip against his trolley and watched almost creepily from where a shelf of detergent flanked the end of the main shelf, he pulled out his phone.

"Which ones do you need? Some shit says heavy flow but it looks different to the other heavy flow one." He balanced his phone against his shoulder, reaching up to tug a box of tampons down from the shelf. Harry subconsciously licks his lips when a sliver of brilliant golden skin is revealed as his stupid Christmas jumper pulled up. "Can you just put mum on the phone, Lottie. Tell her what you need and she'll explain it a shitload better to me... No, don't tell her I said shitl- _Hey_ , mum." So not a girlfriend.

Then it's like things slow down a bit, like, if they were in a movie, a dazzling spotlight would drop down from the ceiling and illuminate the magnificent "O" his' mouth makes as Harry leans forward into the detergent shelf and a whole row of detergent boxes clatters to the floor. 

Harry almost wishes it would slow down so he would have time to catch each box before it hit the floor and so he wouldn't make eye contact with him like he was a goddamn loon. He's not that lucky... Never has been.

"Are you fucki-" Harry hisses, catching his trolley with his foot as he accidentally pushes it away in his rush to pick up the boxes of detergent. Through the grate of the shelf he sees the boy smile against his phone as he shoves a box of super tampons into his cart and pushes it in the opposite direction of Harry. Harry doesn't count it as a win.

That night he almost cries about it to Gemma and he's glad she followed him to Uni. They sit on the communal dining table of their share house and she makes him a tea as he throws his hands over his face and recounts the look on the boys face. He goes on for five minutes about his feathery fringe and his stupid sweater and how nice it was he was buying tampons for his sister when Gemma finally shoves the mug of tea in front of him and tells him to shut up.

"What are we shutting up about?" Niall asks as he steps into the kitchen and Harry glances up at the clock above the fridge as the small hand ticks over and it becomes 6:42. 

"I thought you went home?" Harry mutters into his tea. Niall just smiles.

"Aren't you glad I didn't!" He laughs as he pulls a half full box of orange juice out of the fridge and chugs it straight from the box. Truthfully Harry's glad he stayed, just tells him with no malicious intent that he'd rather he went home if he was going to chug juice from the box.

"Let him be, H. He's had a big day." Gemma winks, hip-checking Niall on her way out of the kitchen and Harry lets the tea dribble out of his mouth as he deadpan stares at Niall.

"Did you fuck my sister." He splutters, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve as Niall snarls at him in mild disgust and thumps him over the back of the head with the now empty box of juice. It hurts but Harry just keeps staring as Niall clambers on top of the table and sits down beside him.

"You've lost your mind, you have." Niall insists, throwing the box at the massive bin by the door. It misses. "Throw some quote at me. Something about Christmas." Niall jibes and Harry pinches his thigh as he presses his lips together and sips his tea again.

"I don't have one about Christmas. But I have another one," Harry offers, resting his mug in his lap as Niall bites his lip and nudges his arm against Harry's. "Nothing is so aggravating than calmness." 

Niall tells him he doesn't get it and jumps of the bench. Harry doesn't blame him. Sometimes he doesn't get quotes either.

\-------------

"Seriously just put the mask on, H. You just look stupid without it." Jade presses, pushing Harry's hair off his face as she lowers the mask down. He pouts, looking out at her as his peripheral vision is blocked by the side of the mask and it sits heavily on the bridge of his nose. She taps his nose as he adjusts it a bit, twirling around so her Wonder Woman cape flares around her and he feels fingers pressing the cape from the costume pack onto the velcro tabs on his shoulders. 

If he's honest, he'd rather spend Christmas Eve sitting in bed reading a book by the light of his santa fairy lights than party with a bunch of drunk Uni students attending an overly rowdy costume party but he supposes nothing really is more aggravating than calmness and so finds himself being dressed by a group of high 20-somethings in his dorm room as the clock ticks over to 8pm.

"Can I go barefoot?" He asks, making to rub his eyebrow before he realises the mask is in the way and stops himself as Niall turns him around to face the mirror. Niall rests his chin against Harry's shoulder as he looks himself over in the mirror. The costume cuts short just above his ankles and it hitches up above his wrists to the point where it looks tacky but he supposes it's better than the sheet Niall dubbed a toga. 

"Put on those funky water shoes you have. You'll be an aquatic batman." Jade laughs and Harry barks out a "NO" before he bites his tongue to hold back a laugh and fixes the mask a final time as Gemma tugs his hair up into a bun with twitchy fingers. She's always been the best at doing his hair, letting little curls fall at the base of his neck and curl around his ears in a way everyone tells him looks pretty. 

"Remember, guys, don't drink too much and come get me when you want to go home or if you want to go home with someone so I can make sure you're all okay." There's a chorus of "Yes, mum"'s back and Harry smiles before he grabs his coat of his bed and marches them all out of the house.

An hour later Harry's sitting on a couch with his mask pulled up to the top of his head and his hair down and out of his bun and the couple beside him cramming their tongues down each other's throats. He lost the others a solid half hour ago in the mess of capes and wigs and superhero costumes.

"Cool party, huh." Someone says to Harry's left and Harry doesn't think too much of it, just nods and plays with the frayed blanket thrown over the couch as he scans the swarm of people in front of him in search of someone he might know. A moment later someone touches his arm and he squeezes the red cup in his right hand for a moment in fright. "You didn't say anything, gorgeous." It's the same person as before and Harry glances over at them for a moment, wondering what they're sitting on when Harry's right at the end of the couch before he sees a messy stack of books underneath their bum.

"I nodded. In most countries that means yes." Harry smirks, pulling the mask off his head and holding out his hand. It seems inappropriate at best, to so formally introduce himself when his other hand holds a red cup of spiked punch and he's in a dollar store batman costume. 

The other boy smiles at him, expression almost unreadable behind his mask.

"I'm Louis. Friends call me Tommo and mum calls me Boo and I've had at least six drinks." Harry nods, tells him his name is Harry, Haz to friends and Baby to mum and he's had two drinks.

"Are we friends?" Harry asks after a painful pause. "Or should I just stick to Louis?"

"Depends how good you are at sucking dick." And Harry pulls back from where he had still been holding Louis' hand in a prolonged handshake. "Was that too forward?" Louis cringes, folding his hands in his lap.

"A little." Harry tells him, laughing when Louis swears under his breath before telling him there were no second chances at an introduction.

Another hour later and they're in much the same position, save for the fact the drink in Harry's hand is finished and the people on the couched have fucked off to a room upstairs. Louis migrated to their place somewhere in the last fifteen minutes, sitting cross legged beside Harry who swivelled to be in much the same position. So one might say they're entirely not in the same position at all.

"It's my birthday, you know?" Louis shouts as someone turns the music up but it doesn't quite drown out the sound of someone retching in the bathroom adjacent to the living room. Harry's eyes light up and he leans forward to press a kiss to Louis' cheek through his mask despite himself. Someone passing wolf whistles and Harry's cheeks flush pink.

"A happy birthday kiss for you, then." He explains, biting his lip when Louis just nods slowly and leans forward to press his lips to Harry's properly for a moment, hand resting on his shoulders before he rocks back into his place. 

"You're really shit at birthday kisses." And Harry's thrust back into sixth grade, when he'd kissed his first girl behind a tree down by the creek in his hometown and she'd bullied him up against a tree after telling him she barely even felt his lips on hers. It'd felt wrong even then, kissing girls. He'd told the poor girl she was a rubbish kisser anyway and broke up with her after just an hour of playground dating. The next time he kissed someone was during a classy game of truth or dare at his thirteenth birthday where he leant over his circle of friends to kiss his mate. That was the first time he'd kissed a boy.

He's only mildly offended by Louis' remark and so leans forward to kiss Louis again in what can only be called a childish game of call and repeat. But this time Louis grabs hold of Harry's biceps and, before Harry can make some stupid remark about how he honestly doesn't work out enough for that kind of touching, Louis is lowering himself down on top of him.

He should say something, should explain to Louis he _does_ have a lot of kinks however exhibitionism isn't on the list he's tacked to his corkboard. Instead he lets this stranger, this flicker of a friend lower himself down onto his hips and pull the mask off his face so he can kiss Harry better.

Louis breathes hotly into his mouth and Harry blunders for a minute, thinking it's probably too forward to grab hold of Louis' bum through his catwoman costume and so rests his hands lightly on Louis' hips in comfort. Louis smiles against his mouth, moving his hands from Harry's arms to his chest and tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth as he pulls away.

"You're not so bad after all, detergent boy." Louis giggles and Harry furrows his brows for a moment before he swears and throws his head back again the hard armrest of the couch then lets out a seemingly pained groan.

"Are you kidding me?" He whines, pushing Louis' mask completely off his face as Louis just puts on a shit eating grin and leans forward to kiss him again. It's hotter this time and Louis squirms when Harry pinches at the side of his bum, wedging his thigh between Harry's tucked up knees.

"This isn't the best place to do this, hey?" Louis says after a moment, wiping his mouth to get at the embarrassing string of saliva between them when he pulls away again. Harry throws an arm over his forehead, huffing against Louis' close cheek as he presses further between Harry's knees and Harry clamps his thighs shut with wide eyes.

"Don't move." Harry whispers as Louis rests his chin against Harry's chest. Louis furrows his brow a moment, making to lean back before Harry throws an arm over his back to keep him in place. For a fleeting second he thinks Harry just really likes cuddling or maybe he is cold, but then he moves his leg another inch down and feels the hard press of Harry's crotch and huffs out a laugh against his chin.

"Need a pillow?" Louis asks, finally leaning back as Harry nods and lets Louis drape his body against the general area of Harry's crotch for just long enough for him to rip a pillow out from behind Harry's head and throw it over his situation. Harry groans in embarrassment as Louis tells him under his breath that it's fine but that Harry now takes the crown for being too forward

"I will hit you with this." Harry threatens, fisting the pillow and jokingly raising it for a second before he shoves it back down against his crotch and curses Jade for buying the tightest costume in the store.

Louis leans forward once more and Harry turns his neck to expose the pale flesh under the shell of his ear and the smooth skin of his jaw. But Louis bypasses all that, nuzzling into the soft curls by Harry's ear and pushing them out of the way to whisper in his ear.

"Wanna go onto the roof?" It sounds dangerous to Harry and he thinks about his friends coming to find him later on in the night and not knowing where he would be until Louis noses behind Harry's ear and he remembers his friends never come looking for him anyway. He chucks the pillow back onto the couch, pressing himself to the swell of Louis' ass as he takes his hand and drags him through the maze of people. They climb the steps two at a time and he realises a bit too late they've both left their masks downstairs.

They make their way to the second door on the right and Harry worries about them not being able to get in until someone opens the door from inside and he realises people have been hot boxing in a bedroom.

"Can you open the window for a sec, Zaynie?" Louis calls out, squeezing Harry's hand as they make their way through the cloud of smoke and someone cracks the massive windows open. Louis lets go of Harry's hand and he loses sight of him as he drops out the window, fingertips letting go of the windowsill as he drops onto the roof just below. Harry follows suit, clambering clumsily out the window and nearly missing Louis' cry of "Land gently!" as he drops down onto the tin roof. The window above them shuts and they're suddenly abandoned in the cold.

He follows Louis as he steps lightly across the tin roof to the slope of the front roofing. From there they climb on all four to the top of the metal slats, right up to the creepy gargoyle looking over the front yard. Here the noise from the party is drowned out to a dull thrum, the metal sheet shaking with every bass drop as Louis lies down against the slope.

"Why are we here? It's cold." Harry whines, lying down beside Louis with his hands over his tummy. Louis rolls his head to look at him, blinking against the reflection of moonlight on the metal beside Harry's head in what is otherwise a cloudy nights.

"Well, I had hoped we'd be able to see the stars and we could have a moment where you looked at them and called them beautiful and I agreed but then I was looking at you and it'd be really shitty cheesy and probably give you a boner again." Louis sighs, bursting out laughing when Harry mock grimaces at him and taps his fingers against his belly.

"We can fake it?" 

"Are you just wanting me to give you another boner? Because I can if..." Louis chuckles, creeping his fingers across Harry's thigh. Harry squirms at the touch, whining high in his throat as Louis just taps his palm against his thighs and curls his hand protectively around the strong muscle.

"You're the biggest fuckboy I have ever met." Harry laughs loudly, brushing his own hand across Louis' as his breath hitches in his throat.

"I was under the impression that fuckboys got laid within an hour of meeting their potential mate, or have I broken a few parameters there?" Louis teases, taking his hand away and digging his heels against the metal sheet so he doesn't slip down the edge of the roof.

"Unfortunately birthday sex is not on the table for the strapping lad on the right dressed ironically as catwoman." He hears Louis begin to protest and cuts him off loudly. "However! If said boy reenacted the scene mentioned prior to this conversation he may earn himself a complimentary birthday blowjob with a boy he'll most likely never see again as stated in clause three, paragraph two, line one." Harry reasons, turning to face Louis as he clears his throat. He stares at him for a moment longer before Louis whispers through the corner of his mouth that that was his queue to say his line.

"Wow! How beautiful these balls of gas are. Much star. Very wow." Harry yells, squeezing Louis' hand as he shoots up and beats his fist against Harry's chest.

"I would not have picked you to be a meme loving fuck. Please, for the love of god, say it properly before I nut in this tight ass costume." Louis pleads, looking down at Harry as he repeats his line properly. "Thankyou." He lies back down beside Harry, turning to look at the pale blue shadow on his cheek and the precious curls around his ear. "Very beautiful." Louis says softly, smiling toothily as Harry rolls his head over and presses his cold forehead to Louis'.

"For the record, I have the biggest boner right now." Louis' eyes flicker down to Harry's crotch where Harry's palm is cupped over his dick in what Louis can only hope is him rubbing himself off.

"Wanna go back inside and blow me or do you wanna just rub one out on the roof?" Louis asks quietly, breathing ghosting in plumes across Harry's lips. Harry just cups his hand tighter around himself, feeling the coil of heat in his belly and the familiar thump in his chest.

"Can I literally just get you off on the roof? I don't trust myself to give you a blowjob so high up but I can -" Louis lets out an annoyed growl, pressing forward to catch Harry's lips before he can turn away and licking inside his mouth as he pushes Harry's hand out of the way. Harry groans into his mouth, lips going lax as Louis feels out the shape of him in his costume. He rubs his palm hard against what he makes out to be the head of Harry's dick, running his thumb over that spot over and over and over again until Harry lets out a grunt and guides his hand down to his balls.

"Really?" Louis asks against his lips as he rolls Harry's balls in his palm and moves down to suck at the soft skin of Harry's neck.

"Dunno, just always feels nice and if you keep dicking around with the tip then I'll come too soon." Harry sighs, wrapping an arm around Louis' middle as he slots himself lengthwise against Harry's body. He rubs a sure palm over the swell of Louis' ass, reaching down to push his hand between the back of Louis' thighs as Louis' teeth catch on his skin and he grips a little too hard at Harry's balls.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Lous apologises profusely, rubbing a hand over Harry's length as Harry's hand creeps further between his thighs and he rubs against Louis' taint with his fore and middle fingers. "Shit!" Louis cries out, rutting himself against Harry's hip as he rubs relentlessly at his taint and Louis sucks ever harder at his throat. Harry is rutting against his hand a few moments later, thrusting up into Louis' hand until his hips begin to stutter.

"'m close, Louis." Harry huffs and Louis would tease him about his lack of stamina if he didn't know he'd had a boner for an hour.

"Just come whenever." Louis murmurs against his ear, pressing his head into his neck as Harry lets him stutter his hips against his leg. He's awfully turned on, watching Harry's eyes flutter shut before he draws Louis in ever closer with one arm and uses his other hand to push Louis' hand harder against his dick. He gives it a final squeeze before Harry's knees hitch up and his torso tugs forward and his forehead knocks against Louis’ chin and his breath stutters out in grey plumes as he comes in his costume. Harry keeps his hand there for a few moments longer, letting Louis' sooth his hand over the pulse in his dick as a wet patch appears through the gray bodysuit.

"Do you need...." Harry breathes out a few seconds later, once his breathing has evened out and his body has stopped stuttering. Louis shakes his head, letting Harry grip his ass as he rubs himself off against Harry's thigh. He feels slutty and useless when he comes, Harry sucking a hard bruise behind the shell of his ear as he heaves into Harry's chest and grips at the cape spread out underneath Harry.

"Well that's about the weirdest thing I've done." Louis laughs, slowly unclenching his hand until it rests against Harry's sternum and he can feel the thump, thump, thump of his hammering heartbeat at the base of his palm. Harry winces a few seconds later, mostly in discomfort rather than pain as he tugs at the costume near his crotch.

"Why did we think that was a good idea?" Harry laughs loudly, shoulders shaking as he adjusts himself in the now wet confines of his body suit. Louis giggles into his shoulder, unravelling his leg from where he’d had it wrapped around Harry’s thighs. 

“Merry fucking Christmas to me, hey.” Louis mutters, scratching at his tummy as Harry sits up. Harry swipes his arm across his forehead as he falls forward into Louis, curling his arms around the boy despite the mess in his pants.

“I want your number.” He mutters into his neck, lips just brushing the blooming bruise on Louis’ skin. 

It snows later that night, when Jesy has her shoes thrown over her shoulder and Niall keeps falling into bushes. He leads them all into the house, tucking them all into bed, minus Gemma - which Harry disproves of. Through the 2am faze he has the decency to text Louis back, shed his costume and scrub himself clean before the snow starts piling up in the corners of the window and Louis’ keeps crawling into the back of his mind.

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's atrocious but I'll be posting the second bit in a day or two !! ~<3


End file.
